


Office Adventures

by Bexyboo101



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexyboo101/pseuds/Bexyboo101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about what a nameless female original character and Oswald Cobblepot get up to when they are alone together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oswald’s hands gripped against her hips, pulling their bodies together. The rather small height difference was evident between them as she tilted her head upwards in order for their eyes to meet. He leaned forward hesitantly, watching for any negative signs before their lips met. Her shaky hands wrapped themselves around his neck. The kiss soon grew with ferocity as they quickly moved themselves back to the desk. Oswald bit down on her lip causing a small moan to escape from her. Breaking the kiss, he pulled away, allowing them both a few seconds to regain their lost breath. Oswald’s eyes darted from her to the table. With a large sweep, he swept away the various items that covered Fish’s desk. She stared at the man in disbelief before shaking her head slightly.  
“We can’t”  
“Yes we can” he said as he swiftly picked her up and lay her down on the desk, ‘”And we will”  
Climbing onto the desk, his frame hovered over her own slightly. Their lips crashed against each other’s once more. Her graceful hands tugged at his tie before sliding off his tailored suit jacket. Oswald pulled away and took off his jacket, throwing it away behind him before kissing his way down her soft neck. His hands quickly unbuttoned her silk blouse. As he climbed back off of the desk, she sat up and tore off the piece of clothing and unclipped her bra before discarding them both on to the floor. Oswald stood there, his eyes admiring the beauty that sat before him. Her emerald eyes glazed with lust, her bruised lips and her naked chest that rose sharply as she tried to regulate her breathing. She was perfect.  
His hands latched on to her waist and pulled her to the edge of the table. Her legs wrapped around his own waist as her delicate fingers slowly unfastened his shirt buttons. Oswald grinned as the shirt was removed from his body. She bit down on her lip in a pathetic attempt to control herself. His lips once again fell onto her neck, nibbling his way down her beautiful body.  
“Oswald…Miss Mooney. She might walk in,” she whispered, her voice shakier than she thought.  
“She won’t” His hands tugged at her skirt, pulling it down roughly from her hips.  
“Someone might come in…” her voice was shakier than she expected it to be.  
Oswald smirked against her smooth skin before latching on to her breast. A gasp of pleasure left her swollen lips.  
“No one will come in” he said as he pulled away and got rid of her skirt. The cold air kissed her skin causing her to shiver slightly. His lips travelled father down her body causing her to lie back against the desk. His teeth tugged at her frilly underwear and ever so slowly pulled them off. His breath warmed her skin.  
“Oswald…” she whispered, “Please…”  
She couldn’t take the anticipation. She needed him now.  
“Not now, my dear” She groaned in frustration as she wriggled her hips in a desperate attempt to meet his hovering lips. A smirk formed on Oswald’s lips. To have so much control over her, to know that her beautiful body was shaking because of him. It was exhilarating. Lowering his head, he placed small, delicate kisses along her thighs. He quickly placed a kiss on her clit but refused to continue. She growled. Oswald kissed further down before teasingly allowing his tongue to enter her. His large hands gripped her thighs and held her in place. As he continued to carefully lap up her delicious juices, gasps of pleasure filled the office  
One of her small hands tangled itself in Oswald’s dark hair as the other gripped the table beneath her. He sucked harshly on her clit causing an eruption of cries to ring in his ears. She squeezed her eyes shut as her mouth hung open. The pleasure was almost unbearable. She was sure that this man was going to be the death of her. And then he stopped.  
His piercing eyes watched over her trembling form with delight. She let out a displeased, almost annoyed growl as her hazy eyes met his own.  
“Enough games”  
He quickly unfastened his belt and dropped his tailored trousers. Before he could pull down his briefs, she sat up on the desk and placed both her hands at the hem of his briefs.  
“Allow me” she smirked as she rolled down the soft material, allowing his erection to spring free. She teasingly grazed her one of her fingers along his length. Her arm wrapped around his pale neck, bring their bodies closer.  
“Oswald…I need you now” she whispered. As soon as the words left her lips he kissed her passionately. He slowly entered inside her. Breaking apart, they gasped against each other. She smiled as the man began to thrust. At first he was slow and gentle, trying his hardest not to go too fast for her. He wanted to make this perfect. He wanted to make this perfect for her.  
He trailed kisses down from her jaw line to her collar bone, inhaling the wonderful scent of honey that clung to her skin.  
“Oswald”, her voice caused him to look up, frightened in case he had done something wrong.  
Her eyes were glazed with lust. “Faster…please”  
He gave her a wide grin as he increased the speed of his thrusts causing her nails to dig into his back and her eyes to squeeze shut. He hissed slightly in pain but did not discourage her. In an unusual way he enjoyed the pain. With each thrust he grew bolder, roughly squeezing her ass and biting at the skin on her neck.  
“Say my name” he gasped  
“Oswald” she whispered before letting out a series of low whimpers. Oswald quickly stopped his movements before roughly thrusting back into her. As he repeated these actions, her gasps became harsher and her moans became louder. The thought of anyone hearing them completely wiped from her brain. All she wanted right now was him.  
One of his hands removed itself from her hip, allowing his fingers to softly rub against her aching clit. She threw her head back as curses filled the air around them. What felt like butterflies rose within her and she knew she wouldn’t last very long.  
“Oswald!” she cried out as she trusted her hips against his own, causing more glorious pleasure to course through their bodies. A high pitch cry left her lips as her orgasm shattered through her body. Her walls clenched around Oswald cock causing him to grit his teeth. With a few more thrusts, he rode out her orgasm before finally emptying himself inside of her.  
Silence.  
All they could hear now was the music from down at the bar and their harsh gasps for breath. Oswald leaned in and rested his forehead against her shoulder.  
“Told you no one would come in” he spoke with a slight chuckle. She smiled as she finally regained control of her breathing. Oswald lifted his head and greeted her smile with a grin.  
She leaned in closer and softly took hold of his lips into a peaceful kiss. His hand slid up to her cheek and cupped it. Sadly the kiss ended all too soon.  
“You are so beautiful” he whispered as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She let out a soft giggle as she entwined her hand in his. Oswald could hear the gentle beat of her heart and smiled. They wanted to stay like this forever.  
“We should get dressed and get back to the party”, she whispered causing his to look up at her. Reluctantly they un-tangled themselves from each other and quickly searched the room for the various items of clothing. They helped each other with their clothes, stealing the odd kiss from time to time. As she put on her heels, her eyes looked at the desk in horror.  
“Oswald…what about the desk?” she asked, staring at him with wide eyes. She walked over to a photo frame and picked it up off of the floor, careful not to cut herself on any bits of broken glass.  
"Its such a mess. If Miss Mooney comes back to find her office in such a state, she will kill both of us" she spoke in a scared tone. Thoughts of Miss Mooney's reaction flooding her mind as she quickly began to pick up the various items.  
He looked at the desk as he fixed his tie, his eyes glancing down at the scattered items that covered the floor.  
"Stop worrying my dear , it will be fine" he said as he put back on his suit jacket. When she didn't stop panicking he slowly walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder before taking the photo frame off of her and placing it on the empty desk. His eyes starred into her own as he cupped her cheeks with his large hands.  
“Don’t worry, I will deal with it. Miss Mooney will never know” he spoke softly before kissing her one last time.


	2. Live a little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Character and Oswald meet up again to get up to more trouble as a growing partnership begins.

Days later and it seemed that Miss Mooney suspected nothing. Her little encounter with Oswald had gone unnoticed to the mod boss and that was the way she wanted it to stay. Since then her and Oswald had continued to meet with each other, stealing kisses and lustful glances whenever they could.  
She was afraid. Very afraid of Miss Mooney finding out. She knew that Miss Mooney wasn’t one to condone fraternizing colleges, Miss Mooney was somewhat protective of her boys and she didn’t want some woman getting in the way of their work. She told herself every day before she walked into the club that she would put an end to the meetings. That she would stop before they were caught. But every time she looked at him, every time she starred into those eyes, every time those hands grazed against her own, she knew that she couldn’t do it. This man had done something to her. Made her feel things she never thought she could feel.  
And thus she said nothing. She continued to meet him behind the back of the club for a quick kiss or in the kitchen to quickly whisper sweet nothings to one another.  
But that day was a particularly strange day. After the club had closed up, she said her goodbyes to other workers before grabbing her coat and walking out. It had just started to rain and she cursed herself for not bringing her umbrella. Lifting the coat above her head she used it as a shield as she walked down the street. A black car slowly pulled up besides her causing her to stare at it. As the passenger tinted window rolled down she was happily surprised to see him. Oswald.  
“Need a lift my dear” he asked as he poked his head out slightly. She grinned at him before looking back up at the way she came, making sure that none of Miss Mooney’s men were watching.  
“Relax my dear” he spoke as he got out of the car, holding the door open for her, “No One will notice. For all they know I’m just being polite to a beautiful young woman in need”  
He held his hand, “Shall we?”  
She nodded and took his hand, lowering her coat and quickly getting in the car. Oswald soon followed her and closed the door. As she positioned herself in her seat, she looked up to see the eyes of a man starring at her through the rear view mirror. She turned to Oswald, panicking about who the stranger was.  
Oswald smirked at her and placed his hand on her thigh, patting it lightly.  
“There is no need to worry, Michael won’t say a word to Fish” he then turned to look at the man, “Sure you won’t”  
The large man shook his head quickly “Yes Mr Cobblepot” he spoke, almost stuttering before starting the car and driving.  
She smiled, reassured slightly about their secret as she put her seat belt on.  
“So where are we going?” she asked, shifting her body slightly in order to face him. He smiles and lifts his hand, allowing it to gently play with the ends of her hair.  
“Anywhere you like. I can take you home or take you to dinner or to somewhere a lot more…private…” he leaned in closer and whispered the last part. She snickered at the last part, her face flushing with red. She ran her hand through her hair and smiled at the man, gently biting on her lip.  
“How about we get some dinner, take it back to my place and see what happens” she suggested, teasing lowering her hand and grazing it against the slight bulge in his trousers.  
“Michael takes us to the closest restaurant you know and order us some food” he ordered in a domineering tone. Michael nodded his head and turned the car down a lane. She was beginning to like this new side to Oswald, demanding and dominate. She loved the fact that he was so polite to her and such a gentleman but this new side was a lot more exciting.  
She leaned in and gently kissed his lips, “Thank you for picking me up” she whispered as she applied more pressure to the bulge. Oswald did his best to control himself.  
“You’re…welcome” he managed, masking the need and desire that was slowly building inside him. He captured her lips again, his hand cupping the back of her neck, bringing them both closer. A moan filled the kiss as his hand slid down to her shirt and roughly cupped her breast. The car soon stopped, going unaware to the both of them. Michael cleared his throat causing them to stop. Oswald lowered his head against her, growling before sharply turning to him.  
“What?!?”  
“Sorry sir, but what exactly should I order for you and your…lady friend?”  
She tried her hardest not to laugh at the term he had used. Oswald continued to glare at him. Smiling she placed her hand on his lap causing Oswald to look at her.  
“Just get us some burgers or pasta” she spoke. The man nodded his thanks to her and exited the car as quickly as his fat legs could take him. Once the door was closed Oswald sighed, leaning back against the seat.  
“I’m sorry about the interruption my dear. The will be no interruptions once we get to your place I assure you”  
“Who says we have to wait” she spoke, just then she took off her seat belt and climbed on top of Oswald, her skirt hitched up as she placed her two hands at either side of his head.  
“My dear, we can’t”  
“Why not?” she said as she teasingly rocked her hips against his own, “We are alone, the windows are tinted so no one will see us plus that man will be in there for a while”  
She bit her lip before leaning in closer, applying her lips to the soft skin of his neck. His hands clutched at the sides of her hips. Her hands slid down his chest, stopping at the top of his trousers zip. Her fingers unzipped the trousers, allowing his arousal to spring out from the trousers. Her delicate fingers brushed against the tip of his erection.  
“Come on Oswald, you know you want this” she whispered as her teeth grazed up his neck before she pulled away, gazing into his sapphire eyes. Her delicate fingers slowly began to draw small circles around the base of his cock.  
“Live a little Oswald” she taunted, allowing her palm to graze against the tip. He gritted his teeth as he looked out the window, debating on what to do. She bit her lip as her grip tightened only to hear a gritted hiss from his mouth. Turning back to her, he tried his best to smirk, trying to show that she had not go the better of him in this situation.  
“We’d better not waste any time then” just as soon as those words had left his lips; they were upon another, feverishly kissing each other. His hands ran down her hips, falling on to her skirt. Grabbing hold of the end of the skirt, he shoved it further up her legs, revealing her simple laced underwear. His fingers hooked into the material as he tried to slide it down her legs. Hopping of off him, she hunched over, not being able to stand up right fully in the confinement of the car, and slipped of the material, discarding in onto the floor.  
Carefully climbing back onto his lap, she pulled him closer by his collar, kissing his lips with desperation. His hands landing back onto her hips before slowly sliding down, feeling every mark and curve of her body, before finally land on her pussy. She gasped, breaking the kiss but not willing to move away from his, as he massaged her clit teasingly. Her eyes fluttered shut as his finger entered inside her whilst’s his thumb slowly rubbed at her clit.  
As he thrusted his finger in and out of her aching pussy, he bit on her lip and tugged on it, their eyes staring at each other. Oswald knew they didn’t have much time left. Michael could be out any moment with their food. But he didn’t care. All he wanted right now was to fuck her senseless, make her scream so that every passer-by would know that she was his and only his.  
The air was hot in the confinement of the car and was slowly beginning to smell like sex.  
“Oswald…please…”she whimpered lowering his head and gasping. He smirked and used his other hand to reach up and tilt her chin upwards, making sure that they were staring at each other.  
“Please what my dear” he asked, applying more pressure to her clit. A high pitched gasped left her scarlet lips as she looked at the man, lips trembling as she tried to form a decent sentence.  
“We..don’t have much time..hurry please” she pleaded as her mouth hung slightly open.  
He loved to tease her. To make her beg for him. It almost made up for the fact that they couldn’t be seen together around Fish. Making up for the fact that they couldn’t kiss in public, that they constantly had to sneak around just to have only a few moments of peace together They both knew that is she did ever find out about them then she would most likely either fire one of them or use the relationship as some form of black mail. And he would be damned to let Fish put her in any form of danger.  
Suddenly he removed his hand from her pussy causing her to shiver at the loss of much needed friction. She leaned in closer and smiled as he quickly entered her, a small moan breaking the silence. She kissed him again, never getting tired from the feeling of his lips against her own, and began to slowly move her hips in circular motions.  
Their lips moved against each other’s as the trusts slowly began to grow in frequency. Sharp gasps filled the air as the moved against each other, their bodies perfectly moulding into one another’s.  
Becoming aware of the situation and the fact that they did not have a lot of time together, she moved her hips faster, encouraging him to do the same. Their thrusts met one another’s as the speed as the speed and aggression of the thrusts began to increase. She moved away from his lips, allowing her gasps and moans to fill the car. His hands shakily grabbed onto her smooth hips, digging into the skin as he guided their thrusts.  
Moments like this were complete and utter bliss to her. Sure she had had sex before with previous boyfriends, she even had a one night stand when she was younger and reckless which she regretted to this day. But being her with Oswald was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She felt safe ironically. She felt as if he was the only person that was going to be there for her. She had no idea what to call what they had. Was is really a relationship or was it some unusual sexual partnership.  
She didn’t want to call it friends with benefits because she was even sure if she could call him a friend. After all she never really knew a lot about him. The man was as mysterious to her as he was the first day he walked into Fish’s club. All that she knew was that he knew Don Falcone in some way and that he was picked on by the other men that worked there based on his appearance.  
But here she was, doing almost unspeakable things with him in the back of a car, in broad daylight. Anyone could come in and interrupted them. And yet she didn’t care. Whenever she was near him she didn’t care what other people thought of her. Nothing else mattered really. It was almost as she was addicted to him.  
Suddenly he tilted a thrust upwards, hitting her g spot perfectly causing her to escape her thoughts as let out a cry. He leaned in closer to her neck and placed open mouth kisses along the skin, loving the sounds that were coming from her.  
She was close, she could it build within inside her. She wanted to release so badly. Yet she couldn’t. No more like she wouldn’t. She wanted this to last a long as possible as possible which probably wasn’t the best decision to make considering the current situation they were both in.  
“Oswald” she moaned as he gritted his teeth against her neck.  
“I’m…so close…Oz” she whispered as her nails began to rack against the back of his neck. He was too but he wanted to make sure that her needs were taken cared of first. He moved his head away from her neck so that he could see her beautiful face.  
“I want you to come for me darling,” he spoke, slamming her hips down, “I want to see you come for me. I want to hear you scream for me”  
Her moans were becoming louder and louder, slowly turning into low screams of pleasure. Her body arched into him as she threw her head back. She moved her hands up into his hair, nails digging into his skull. He didn’t mind the slight twinge of pain that she was causing him but it only stirred him on further, making his hips thrust more frantically upwards.  
She cried out his name multiple times, as if it was the only word that she knew as an amazing orgasm took over her body causing her hips to buck. She rode out her orgasm as Oswald continued to thrust into her.  
He called out for her, groaning and moaning as his own orgasm struck him like a ton of bricks. Their ragged breaths filled the car as they slowly came down from their high. She lowered her head and rested it against his shoulder, her hot breath coating his neck, sending chills all over his body.  
He chuckled at her, causing her to weakly lift her head up.  
“I never thought I would do that” he spoke  
“What?” she asked as she caught her breath.  
“Make a beautiful woman cry out my name in the back seat of my car” he smirked before kissing her, pulling her body close to his.  
She smiled against his lips as she lifted her hand up to brush a strand of his hair away from his eyes.  
“Do you think anyone heard us?” she asked, looking out the window to see people walking by, the odd person glancing at the car.  
“Do you care?”  
She chuckled shaking her head, “Surprisingly no”  
Just then they heard large footsteps, much louder than the ones of the passer-by’s. Looking out they saw Michael walking towards the car carrying two takeaway bags. They rushed away from each other as they tried to tidy themselves up. She sat in her seat and slid her hitched up skirt down as he tucked his cock back into his trousers.  
Michael walked around the car and got into his seat, sitting the bags in the other seat. She tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced at Oswald, indicating to him to fix his hair. Running a hand he shook his hair and tried his best to fix it.  
“Sorry for the wait Sir” Michael apologized, looking at them in the car mirror. She smiled at him as she put her seatbelt back on as Oswald cleared his throat.  
“That is quite all right. We were able to keep our selves occupied. Take us back to my apartment” he spoke, smirking at her.  
Michael nodded and turned the engine on, unaware at what the previous comment originally meant to the two of them. She smiled at Oswald, inconspicuously hitting his arm.  
As they drove off, she looked out the window. Excitement slowly built up inside her as the turned down a street. She knew that as soon as they got to his apartment that there would be definitely be a round 2 and she could hardly wait.


End file.
